Small Talk
by Katzztar
Summary: When Kuwabara walks into a hotel's lobby dripping wet and shirtless, two women try to manhandle him. Meanwhile Yusuke is stunned speachless and Jin confesses.


This chapter is more of a lime. Since it has a lighter rating, (PG-15 to R, depending on the readers amount of anal-retention) I have posted it at FF.N, Rest of the story is NC-17 and will not be posted at FF.N. It will be posted at AdultFanFiction.Net and at nFiction.Com.under the title of= Breath of the Wind: Redheads at Play. For those of you just joining, the story is during the Dark Tournament, just after the first match. So far, the Urameshi team has only met Chuu and Rinku, but no one from the other teams. WARNING= Mentions of M/M pairings and sexual innuendo, exhibition and voyeurism.  
  
Small Talk.   
  
Several people stared as Kuwabara walked into the lobby of the Kubikukuri Hotel. His blue jacket was missing and his pants, dripping wet, clung to him. His hair, loosened by the wind and sea, now hung down to his shoulders. He could hear the whispers of the rich and decadent people. Some whispered that it is a pity that he was still a boy, only to die for their enjoyment. Others whispered that it is a pity to waste such a fine young male, that they wished to see him participate other sports, games of the flesh that is.  
  
Suppressing a shudder, Kuwabara refused to acknowledge those lewd remarks. He held his head up, continuing his way to the elevators until two women stepped in front of him. The stench of the overused perfume hit Kuwabara, making his head reel. When he looked down, he saw that the women looked about in their early twenties. 'They would actually be pretty if it wasn't for the corrupt aura surrounding them.' After a few moments of silence, he grew tired of the game. "Hello ladies, is there something you want besides a staring game?"  
  
One woman stepped forward to trace a red manicured fingernail across his pectoral muscles. Her braided blond hair hung down to her waist, her lips were the same red as her nails. "Mmmm, my friend and I were thinking that we should offer you some pleasure time before you are killed in the Tournament. You did ok in the first round, but trust me, it's only going to get tougher."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kuwabara made the decision not to let the taunts get to him. He took her small hand in his own, only to let go once he removed it from his chest. "Listen sweetheart, I'm not that easy to kill." With a step to the side, he started to walk away.  
  
The blond quickly latched onto his right arm while her friend slowly ran her hand down his left arm. "Hey big boy, don't be shy." She looked slyly at him as she brushed a wisp of her raven hair behind her ear.  
  
Ignoring the desire to throw the lecherous females aside, Kuwabara stood tall. "I am not shy ladies, I am suspicious. You're up to something. The girls at my school say I'm ugly and here you are acting like I'm a glass of water and you are in the desert."  
  
A soft laugh escaped from the blond as they released his arms. "That is because the girls at your school are just that, little girls. They look at the face only, they want a pretty boy. They don't pay attention to someone who may have plain face but the rest of the body is well muscled. I must say for a fourteen year old, you do have a nice body. Just look at a that chest, all those firm muscles..."  
  
Once again she started run her hand over his chest, causing Kuwabara to remove the fondling fingers before they had a chance to brush over his taut nipples. With is other hand, he grabbed the raven-haired woman's hand as it tried to caress his flat stomach. He stood there for a second, hearing the whispers from the crowd that is giving their attention to this little encounter. So focused on the whispers of how the two women have seduced previous guests that he missed the shared smile between the ladies.  
  
Now he was still holding their hands in his grasp to stop them from wandering about on his body. However, that is only one hand for each woman, they still had one hand free. His eyes widened as they become bolder. The blond ran her hand across his rear, making sure to run her fingers down between his legs. At the same time, the dark haired woman cupped his groin, running her fingers along his hardening length.  
  
"Now that is enough!" Kuwabara roared as he struggled with them. The women laughed as he raised them by their captured hands. In a quick movement , he swung them around, causing their backs to press against his chest, their feet no meeting the floor. The hand that still held their hands now lay across their chest, pinning the free arm. "You're lucky that I was taught to respect women, ladies, or I would have something else to call you."  
  
Looking across the lobby, Kuwabara found the faces he was looking for. Over by the elevators stood everyone. Yusuke stood there wide-eyed and his mouth wide oven in shock. Botan, Shizuru and Keiko were laughing at Yusuke's reaction. Hiei and the Masked Fighter seemed stoic, only the slight smirk on Hiei hinted that they were amused. Kurama stood there with a grin.  
  
With the women in tow, Kuwabara walked over to them. "Hey Kurama, will you get the elevator for me." Kuwabara ignored Yusuke's sputtering and Kinko's gasp. He ignored the soft laughs from the restrained women. The only one he paid any attention to was Botan's ire as Kurama pressed for the elevator.  
  
With one and on her hip and her ponytail swishing back and forth, as she ranted, Botan started to go ballistic over the situation. "Kuwabara, how can you...! Yukina wouldn't appreciate you giving these harlots any sort of attention! You wouldn't look at them if she was here!"  
  
She quieted down when Kurama's hand appeared over her mouth. "Now Botan, don't judge Kuwabara-kun when he's not done anything yet." After removing his hand, Kurama went on to explain. "Besides, Yukina IS a youkai. We youkai have different view on causal sex than mortals do. There are two types of mating. The first one is casual sex, to ease the body's needs. The second is a life mating, it is the same as a marriage. If a person has no life-mate, then he is free to enjoy casual sex as much and with whomever he or she wishes."  
  
As he finished the elevator doors opened. Both Kurama and Kuwabara stepped in. Turning so he faced the doors, Kuwabara let the women go only to push them out before the doors closed. Yusuke stood there with his mouth still gaping. With a soft laugh, Keiko place a finger under his chin, pushing his jaw closed. Shizuru and Botan laughed at the two women whose gowns were now wet in the back due to being pressed against Kuwabara's wet form.  
  
Inside the elevator, Kurama looked over at his friend's topless form. "Tell me, Kuwabara-kun, what happened to you." Smiling at the tall human as he asked what, Kurama pointed to his chest. "Your shirt is missing, your hair is down and you are dripping wet. In addition, don't forget that I know how to recognize the afterglow you have after sex. I know it wasn't the two...women... in the lobby, so who was it?"  
  
Leaning against the wall, Kuwabara gave a smirk to Kurama. "Are you jealous that someone else is getting in on the action?" He already knew the answer to that. As Kurama said in the lobby, since neither had life- mates, both were free to enjoy sex with anyone they wished. It is the banter that the sometimes lovers enjoyed. Often it was a form of foreplay for the ancient kistune and the young psychic.  
  
As the doors opened, Kurama answered with a glint in his eye. "Now why should I be jealous? Or is there something you're not telling me? What did she look like, or was it a he?"  
  
Opening the door to their room, Kuwabara looked at his lover as they walked in. "It was a male youkai, but I never saw what he looked like." Seeing Kurama's unspoken question shine in his eyes, Kuwabara went on to explain as he walked into the bathroom to dry off and change into dry pants. "It was a flying youkai of some sort. He's able to control winds and stayed at the very edge of my awareness up in the sky. I was able to tell he was male and curious but not hostile in the encounter, but that was it."  
  
"Then how did he..." Kurama was confuse only for a second before remembering something. Smiling, he leaned forward. "So he used the winds to stimulate you. But what happened to your clothes and why are you wet?"  
  
Fighting a blush as he sat down on the couch, Kuwabara told the story of how the winds seemed to come alive to ravish him. "Of course my hair came loose from my normal style from all the winds. Afterwards, I discovered that my clothing was blown into the sea. I had to swim far from the shore to get my pants. I couldn't find my shirt or boxers."  
  
A seductive smirk formed on Kurama's face as he leaned forward. "Hmm, that story has give me some ideas. I liked the idea of the wind holding your rear up in the air, I'll have to remember to have my vines do that next time. Of course I will use the feathery touch of a special type of roses of mine."  
  
Giving a light kiss on the lips, Kuwabara then leaned backwards. "DO you mean the ones with red petals that are tipped with copper?" He leaned in for another light touch of the lips before retreating. "The roses that feel like spun silk that I love so much?"  
  
"Mmmm yes, that one , I will also include that silver trumpet flower that excites you so." Without any warning, Kurama pounced and knocked Kuwabara to his back. "I think I need to remind you that I am the thief so it should be me that is stealing kisses."  
  
After Kurama stopped for a breath, his human lover traced a finger along the kistune's lips with one hand as the other removed his sash. "I still say you should call it the sliver blow-flower."  
  
Soft laughter tickled Kuwabara's neck as Kurama moved lower until their groins met. "But that is such a crude name!" That was all he said as he rotated his hips.  
  
"You're the one that told me that's the only use for the flower." Holding back a moan as he bucked his hips before he leaned forward to remove the tunic from the smaller male. Giving a light kiss, he then removed his shirt. Meanwhile Kurama unfastened Kuwabara's pants as he latched onto the side of his neck.  
  
BAM! Kuwabara and Kurama were startled when the door was slammed open, but did not move away from each other.  
  
"I still can's believe that those sluts were coming on to Kuwabara! I mean they were hanging all over him. Why would they want to go after him? He maybe my friend but he's so uggg..." Yusuke was at a loss for words as he took in the sight of his teammates in such a compromising position. His eyes bugged out as his brain registered the fact that both were half naked and Kuwabara's pant unbuttoned. Kurama lying on top, hip to hip. And if the wetness on each other's necks is any indication, they were 'necking' as well.  
  
"Damn it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara roared as his head hit the couch in frustration. "You have the worse timing!" After looking at Kurama for a moment, they both got up.  
  
Yusuke was still shocked and couldn't get over it. "You and Kurama...are together?" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "But what about Yukina?... Kuwabara is crazy about her... so why is he... when did this..."  
  
"Hn, it's amazing that you didn't realize the truth when Kuwabara was upset that you took the other bed in his room instead of Kurama." Hiei was enjoying Yusuke's confusion and embarrassment.  
  
"You knew?" He asked as he pointed to Hiei. Little pendulums of tears appeared as Yusuke looked over at the others. "You all knew? Why was I the last one to know, why was I left out of the juicy gossip!"  
  
"I spent several months with Kurama training Kuwabara while you were receiving training from Genkai. It was easy to hear those two in a bamboo forest." Sitting down, Hiei gave a small grin. "It was simple to see them since they made no effort to hide."  
  
"And what use would it to find a secluded spot since you simply would jump into a nearby tree to watch?" Kurama smiled at Hiei. "You enjoyed watching us."  
  
"You put on a good show, fox." That was Hiei's only reply.  
  
Shizuru opened a can of beer as she sat down. "I've known longer than that. Remember when Kurama and Hiei brought you and my little bro home unconscious? I didn't know then about his involvement in the spirit world or you being a Reikai tantei then or that you four had fought against the Saint Beasts. Hiei left after dropping you two off once Botan showed them the way to our house. However, Kurama stuck around. It was the second day after that when they first had encounter."  
  
At Yusuke's questioning look, Botan gave a nervous giggle. "I was there at Kuwa-chan's house when Shizuru first discovered them."  
  
"What, did you watch too?" Yusuke was flabbergasted.  
  
Giggling, Botan replied "Hiei's right, it's a good show!"  
  
Yusuke turned to Keiko who was beet red. "I don't care if the others watch but please tell me that you didn't!"  
  
Indignation was clear in her voice as Keiko spoke up. "Of course not!" Crossing her arms with a smug look she went on to explain. "I didn't need to see them to suspect something was going on. I have noticed that Kurama calls him 'Kuwabara-kun'. He does not call you nor Hiei with Kun attached."  
  
In another part of the hotel  
  
A fiery red haired figure flew into the open window, land with grace. Looking around the room, Jin greeted his fellow shinobi. He considered Gama and Touya as friends. While Bakken and their leader, Risho were pains in the arse.  
  
"Well how did your spying mission go?" Risho demanded as soon as the winds stopped. "Did you find out anything useful?"  
  
"Hmm, well Hiei and the Masked Fighter were not the talkative ones. I did confirm that Urameshi and Kuwabara are thugs. It seems they were bitter rivals on the same turf before they teamed up as Reikai tentai, and now are friendly rivals working together. Kuwabara is the leader of a street gang. So, both humans are quite familiar with fighting hard and heavy. I also confirmed that Kuwabara has exceptional reikan. Although the other members of Team Urameshi are stronger than him when it comes to reikai, the opposite is true when it comes to reikan. Kuwabara's spirit awareness extents to a mile from his being." Jin closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled the events of testing Kuwabara's spirit awareness.  
  
"I recognize that look." Bakken stood in front of the smaller youkai clasping a hand to his shoulder. He knew what he was about to say would anger Jin, and that was the only reason he would say it. "You've been out raping someone with your winds again, haven't you?"  
  
With a growl, Jin removed the oaf's offending hand. "Do not put your hand on me, Bakken! And I do not need to rape anyone. Only fools and idiots get pleasure from forcing themselves on someone. It is more of a challenge and takes skill to seduce someone." As Jin walked towards his room, he turned to face Bakken with a sneer. "Ah, I suppose you are too stupid to know that."  
  
Once behind closed doors, Touya turned to Jin. "We have some privacy now, so tell us who did you seduce this time?"  
  
"Whoever it was, they must have really enjoyed Jin's windsex." Gama pointed to Jin's ears. "He usually doesn't stay pointy too long after the encounter unless the person enjoyed it so much that they put on a good show."  
  
With a laugh, Jin agreed to talk. He went into telling his encounter with Kuwabara, and in graphic detail.

For detials of Jin's Kuwabara's encounter please go read Breath of the Wind: Redhaeds at play at aff.n... that is if you are old enouhg to read NC-17.

=.=Katzztar


End file.
